


A Trustworthy Roommate

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Floor Sex, MCU Kink Bingo, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rivals to Lovers, Squirting, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Stuck inside their apartment while in Boston hunting Ward, May and Hunter hash out a few issues.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Melinda May
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	A Trustworthy Roommate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentmmayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/gifts).



> For the MCU Kink Bingo
> 
> Square Filled: Trope- Rivals to Lovers
> 
> I've always loved the idea that May and Hunter can't stand each-other but would definitely fuck the shit out of each-other.
> 
> Idk, this quarantine is getting to me.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lance Hunter was a pain in the ass, but at least he could cook. If it weren’t for him, they would be surviving on take-out and gas station snacks. Melinda had been okay with that, except Hunter had gotten cabin fever being cooped up in their squalid South Boston apartment so he had walked to the grocery store and had come back with enough food to last them through a two week quarantine.

Melinda hummed as she shoved another piece of steak in her mouth. She looked up and the bite got stuck in her throat when her eyes met Hunter’s intense stare. His eyes flicked to her lips and then her throat when Melinda swallowed.

“What?” she asked, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and chugging her beer.

Hunter laughed. “Does Doctor Garner find you hot even when you eat like a trucker?”

Melinda blinked at him.

“Oh, so I’m getting the silent treatment now?”

Melinda blinked again.

“Bloody hell, no wonder that man left you. You could make a donkey cry.”

“A donkey would be smarter than you.” Melinda pushed the plate away and stood, sending the chair crashing on the floor.

Hunter gripped her wrist, his fingers locking around the bone and not letting go no matter how hard Melinda pulled. He knew the punch was coming but he still swore. Melinda pulled her hand away as Hunter held his nose. She walked to her room and slammed the door.

He still made breakfast the next day. Melinda could smell the acidy scent of cheap coffee from the bathroom as she brushed her teeth. There was toast, eggs, and oatmeal on the table when she walked into the kitchen. She rummaged through the cupboards for some tea.

“I didn’t bloody spit in the food, I promise. I deserved the punch.”

“Mhm,” Melinda said, searching the box of tea she found for the expiration date.

“What do I have to do for you not to give me the silent treatment again?”

Melinda looked up. “Don’t talk.”

“Bloody hell—

They both looked at the burner phone when it rang. Hunter sighed and picked up.

“Spud, what’s the news mate? … Two more bloody days?... Well yes, I’ll be drinking but…. Yeah, whatever. Cheers!”

“Let me guess, the delivery got pushed back?”

Hunter slammed the phone on the table where the weapons were still laid out.

“He doesn’t trust you.”

“You don’t say. You slept with Ward, got any tips on how to become a trustworthy double-agent?” Hunter placed his hands on the table and hung his head.

Melinda approached the other side of the table, placed her hands on the counter, and leaned forward. “Talk less.”

Hunter looked up, his eyes a little darker. Melinda stepped back, but not in time. His hand gripped her neck and pulled her forward, his lips brushing hers, pulling her lower lip and biting.

Melinda groaned and shoved him away.

Hunter smirked. “Don’t let it get to your head, love, it’s been a stressful week.”

Melinda snorted and walked around the table.. She just stood there and smiled at him, the smile turning into a smirk when she realized Hunter was trying to figure out how she would react.

“Want to try your luck again?”

“Is this still payback for what I said yesterday?”

Melinda smirked. “You’re not the only one who is stressed, Hunter.”

He took a step closer. His right hand griped Melinda’s hip, squeezing tentatively, like he was testing her threat level. “Is this how you deal with stress, Agent May?”

“Why don’t you find out?”

He laughed. “Trying to decide if it’s worth risking my life.”

Melinda shrugged and started to turn away from him, but Hunter locked his hands on her waist and pulled her back, lifting her and slamming her on the table. She huffed before he opened her legs and got between them, his tongue licking into her mouth. Hunter pulled her ass to the edge of the table and pulled back only because Melinda bit him.

“Fuck…” He looked at her wide eyed.

“You must be crazy if you think I’m fucking you next to live guns.”

Hunter laughed. “You’re right, one squeeze and the wrong thing blows.”

Melinda groaned and hopped off the table, but she didn’t get far. Hunter gripped her arms and pulled them back, walking her toward the tiny living room. But before he slammed her on the couch like she thought he would, Melinda found herself pressed against the window that overlooked the Boston skyline. Her hips dug into the wooden window still while Hunter pushed up against her.

“Do you have a thing for exhibitionism, Hunter?” Melinda grunted as she pushed her ass against his groin, gasping when she felt him harden.

Hunter laughed. The first slap on Melinda’s ass echoed in the half-empty apartment. She gasped, it stung even though her jeans. Hunter kept doing it, alternating between cheeks, massaging and gripping one while slapping the other. He sank his hand in her hair and pulled Melinda up, twisting her right arm behind her back to keep her tame.

“I just thought you were not the missionary type of woman, Melinda,” he whispered, biting her ear lobe.

Melinda moaned. Her ass was on fire, but she needed more. She pushed back with all the force she had, sending Hunter crashing down. The wooden floor creaked under his weight. She stood over him, her hair falling around her face and covering her smirk.

“You’re right, I’m not.” She tilted her head to the left and huffed, placing her hands on her hips

Hunter fumbled with his belt and undid it, throwing it aside when he got it out of the loops. He unbuttoned his jeans and lifted his hips just enough to shove them past his ass. His cock bobbed out, hard and already dripping. Hunter chuckled when he caught Melinda licking her lips.

“Are we really going to fuck on the floor?” he asked.

Melinda held her perfect balance as she slid off her leggings and panties, throwing them on top of Hunter’s jeans. “Why? Your back can’t take it?”

“I was more worried about yours, love.”

“Like you said.” Melinda squatted over Hunter’s groin. “Missionary isn’t my thing.”

Hunter almost sat up when Melinda let her weight drop on him, her folds rubbing against his hot shaft as she ground on him. She laughed when his groans turned into swears. Melinda only increased her pace. Hunter’s cock was leaking pre-cum freely and it was easing the friction. The head bumped against Melinda’s clit, sending shivers down her back.

“So, this is your new way of punishing me?” Hunter sunk his fingers in Melinda’s hips, pulling her down and holding her there while he closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths.

“Do you need a break, Hunter?”

“I need a bloody condom.” He reached for his jeans and pulled them up enough to grab his wallet and take the condom out.

Melinda sighed and squatted again while Hunter fumbled with the little packet. His hands were shaking, the latex kept slipping from his grip. Melinda sighed again and batted his hand away.

Hunter chuckled. “Impatient, aren’t we?” He almost shot his load when he felt Melinda’s grip around his shaft.

She smirked and pumped a few times, just enough to have him strain for more contact. The vein running underneath his shaft pulsed as Hunter’s cock swelled even more. Melinda moaned and finally rolled down the condom, checking it was secure before letting the shaft go and sitting on Hunter again.

“You need to let me put it in now, or you won’t have anything to play with soon, love.”

Melinda groaned. “Charming way of putting it.”

Hunter whined. “Please…”

“Only cause’ you said please.”

Melinda raised her hips, gripping Hunter’s cock. She couldn’t resist but stroke him quickly before lining him up. His hips were already jumping. Hunter’s mouth hung open as Melinda sank down on him. She tried to relax as she took him in. The shaft wasn’t too long, but it was thick, and it had been a while. Melinda whined when the stretch became too much. She stopped and rubbed her clit, hissing through the burn.

“Need a hand?” Hunter replaced her fingers with his, pulling and pinching the bundle of nerves between rubbing it in circles. He flicked it with his thumb while the rest of his fingers caressed Melinda’s lower belly.

She moaned as she sank further down, finally feeling the shaft bottom out. They both groaned, taking a moment to just enjoy the sensation. It didn’t last long. Hunter bent his knees, pushing Melinda to lean against his thighs as he hammered up into her. She went along with it for a few minutes, letting the thrusts rock her, the hard shaft rubbing against her walls, making her jump with over stimulation now and then.

“Oh…fuck fuck…oh yeah…”

Hunter chuckled. “So, Agent May is chatty while she enjoys a good fuck. Interesting.”

Melinda opened her eyes and just let her body be dead weight on top of Hunter. She smirked when he huffed and leaned forward. “It could be better.”

Hunter groaned, gripping her neck and pulling her down for a messy kiss. Their saliva mixed as he licked into her mouth, letting his tongue search out every crevice before he licked down her throat, biting her sternum. Hunter’s thrust resumed and Melinda groaned. She hissed when she realized how much pressure was inside of her.

“Wait, wait….” She stood up, groaning when she saw Hunter’s cock standing up without any help, jumping as if begging to go back inside of her.

“Your back hurts, love?”

Melinda rolled her eyes and straddled the couch’s arm. “Come here and finger me. I’m going to squirt.”

Hunter’s face looked like he was promised a million dollars. He jumped to his feet, almost falling on his face when he tried to run to her, forgetting his jeans were around his ankles. Melinda laughed, smirking at Hunter’s shocked face. He knelt in front of her and lapped at her lips, moaning. Melinda pulled him up by his hair.

“Finger me. I just told you I need to squirt.” Melinda felt so overheated she took off her shirt. She wasn’t wearing a bra and hunter attacked her nipples, sucking and pulling. She huffed and pushed him back. “You suck at following directions.”

Hunter licked his lips. “How can you give me these and expect me to listen to a word you say?” He pulled her nipples hard, smirking when Melinda shouted.

She gripped his neck and pulled him to her, biting his ear. “Give me what I want, or you don’t get anything at all.”

Hunter groaned. “Why are all S.H.I.E.L.D women so bloody bossy?”

Melinda laughed as he pulled her closer to where he wanted her. His middle finger entered her slowly as she panted, but once inside, Hunter curled it, looking for the right angle. Melinda mewled as she almost felt it coming, but he moved his finger before it was there.

“Go back, go back…oh shit right there…”

Hunter kissed her. “Does it hurt right now, May? Does it feel like you’re gonna burst?”

Melinda threw her head back and arched her back. “Put another finger in, please…please!”

Hunter complied. His fingers were thick, stretching her tight, hitting the right spot. Melinda ground on them, but before she felt it explode Hunter took his fingers away and shoved his cock all the way in.

Melinda screamed, gripping his arms. Hunter pounded into her.

“Oh oh oh…I’m gonna…”

Liquid squirted out of her the second Hunter pulled his cock out. The jet sprayed his groin and he just groaned. Melinda’s sight blurred but she felt him slam inside of her again and pull out one more time. Liquid followed again. It was less this time but more intense. She would have collapsed on the floor if Hunter’s hands on her hips didn’t keep her grounded on the arm of the couch. He repeated his move one more time and Melinda sobbed. She pulled him closer and clawed his back. There was nothing left, but her clit was still throbbing.

“Can you still…” Hunter pulled back and brushed Melinda’s sweaty hair out of her eyes.

“Please.”

Hunter nodded and guided his cock inside of her, groaning at the heat. Melinda’s walls contracted against him. He didn’t even have to touch her clit to make her come again. Hunter pounded into her a for a minute or two and shot off in the condom. He slacked against her, pushing her down on the arm of the couch, both of them panting.

Melinda twisted. “Okay, my back hurts a little.”

Hunter chuckled and tried to pull out as gently as possible. He collapsed on the floor next to the couch. Melinda slid off the arm and laid on the couch. They listened to their heavy breathing go back to normal.

“Well that was fun,” Hunter said.

Melinda snorted.

“So you’re gonna tell me how to become a trust-worthy double agent?”

Melinda sighed and turned her head to look at Hunter. “Why do you think I’m being sarcastic when I give you advice?”

“Seriously? I just made you squirt twice and you’re still this rude?”

Melinda smirked as she looked at the ceiling. “You did that without talking.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback so please feel free to comment.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome. Although I do this for fun, I have a minor in creative writing and love to better myself and my writing at any given opportunity.
> 
> Don't think you'll hurt my feelings if you point out a typo, grammar error, or plot hole.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
